ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
J.T. (Classic)
J.T. is a former bully who first appeared in And Then There Were 10 with his best friend Cash. Appearance Regular Appearances In the original series, he had unkempt, brown hair and brown eyebrows. He had light blue, round shaped glasses, just like Jamie, but it had a silver frame. He had a dark olive shirt and a yellow T-shirt under that. He wore light olive pants and brown shoes. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he looked almost the same as his 10-year-old-self. His eyebrows and his glasses' frame were black. He wore an olive T-shirt and beige pants. In Omniverse's No Watch Ben timeline, he is taller and noticeably scrawnier than before. He has shorter eyebrows, his hair is still curly but shorter and he has dotted eyes. He was only seen wearing a football uniform, which looks similar to Ben's soccer clothes from Alien Force. Occasional Appearances In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, his soccer clothes consisted of a red jersey with the number 13 on it, as well as black shorts. DAA_J.T.png|J.T. in Destroy All Aliens UAF_J.T._Soccer_Clothes.png|J.T.'s soccer clothes J.T. ov.png|J.T. in No Watch Ben's timeline Personality J.T. was initially a ruthless and mean-spirited bully who always picking on Ben Tennyson along with Cash, however in Alien Force, he redeems himself after freeing Cash from Techadon Robot Gauntlet. History Main Timeline Background J.T. and Ben were best friends in the first grade before Cash moved to Bellwood and J.T. started to hang out with Cash. Ben 10 J.T. first appeared alongside Cash in And Then There Were 10, bullying Jamie. At the end of the episode, he and Cash were seen hanging from their underwear from a tree (courtesy of XLR8). J.T. appeared in The Unnaturals with Cash as a local Little League Baseball player having gotten in as a result of four other members getting chicken pox. Ben decided to use XLR8 to get revenge on Cash and J.T. by making them look bad during the game but later helped the team tie with the Squires. Later in that episode he and Cash were captured by the Squires and nearly killed and replaced with androids but were later saved by Gwen, Max and Diamondhead. Alien Force J.T. reappeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, when Ben beat his team at soccer. He appeared again in The Gauntlet where he and Cash tried to bully Ben but Ben stood up to Cash which made him very angry. This gave him the idea of pushing Kevin's car off a cliff, which they did. After they did it they ran off with the Techadon hand. He later found out the gauntlet could fire lasers, which got the attention of Cash, who took it off of J.T. When the hand started taking over Cash's personality, J.T. went to get help from Ben; During the ensuing battle between Ben and Cash he helped Cash regain control of himself. Ultimate Alien In Fame, J.T. and Cash appeared near the end of the episode applauding Ben of his newly revealed hero status. J.T. and Cash appeared again in Reflected Glory where they start a blog saying that they're the master minds behind Ben 10 and succeed in convincing Ben, Gwen and Kevin to play along. Everything was going great for them, but when Psyphon showed up trying to destroy them as revenge (one action they took credit for was the defeat of Vilgax during The Final Battle: Part 2) they don't want to be so famous anymore. At the end, even though, they gave up their fame, they suddenly want it back after they saved Ultimate Spidermonkey from Psyphon using an energy decoupler, but that, their one and only heroic action, was not filmed and because of their confession earlier no one will listen to them, reducing them to losers who are disgraces to their previous so-called "hero" titles. No Watch Ben Timeline In And Then There Were None, J.T. made a cameo appearance in an alternate timeline. He was playing soccer just like in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 but he was on Ben's team this time. It was later revealed that he is the best friend of No Watch Ben and was friends with Cash too before he moved to another town. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''The Unnaturals'' Season 4 *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first reappearance) *''The Gauntlet'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) Season 2 *''Reflected Glory'' Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' (alternate timeline; cameo) Trivia *J.T. and Ben used to eat paste.Gwen TennysonThe Gauntlet *J.T. is only with Cash so Cash doesn't pick on him. *Despite Ben standing up to them in The Gauntlet, Cash and J.T. are still the school bullies. However, Ben dismisses their bullying as trivial. *J.T. is modeled after series producer Tramm Wigzell. And Then There Were 10 References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Original Series Characters Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters